Hummingbird
The Hummingbird is a Spirit Agent that's closely linked to Project D.E.V.A.S. The base form is really simple, she just flies around the track and uses her beak to pop every bloons she pass by by 1 layer. If you place her 20 times (which would take forever to do!), you'll unlock the Pro form. The Hummingbird Pro also makes bloons nearby go backwards a bit, because she flaps her wings really fast it creates a gust of wind. Though really simple, she has a complicated story... Price: 200 MM, can only be bought when you meet a Dealer that sells her. Dealer's description: "I have a really strange and exotic bird to sell here! I don't know what she can do, but she sure looks cute and mysterious!" Backstory *The Hummingbird is actually a reincarnation of Erika, Eldric's daughter. *In 2003, just one year after the 5th Bloons war, Eldric was given an order to improve the AC-130 "Spectre" to an even stronger airship to command the whole Appian air fleet in case of a 6th Bloons war. Eldric accepted the order, and used his newest technologies along with some ancient precious materials he's just found to design and create a prototype of the next-gen airship, the AC-185 "Hummingbird" . *He then let his daughter, Erika, to pilot it. But in its first test flight, the Hummingbird came across a mysterious hi-tech semi-blimp. The Hummingbird, though strong and revolutionary, wasn't enough to defeat the semi-blimp, and thus the AC-185 got destroyed and its pilot, Erika, got killed. *Upon hearing the news, Xavier a.k.a. Super Monkey VI has rejected the plane design, because he didn't know about the existence of the semi-blimp since the 5th war was already over, thus thinking the plane got destroyed because of a technical failure, and he though any plane that got destroyed in its first test flight is unreliable. Thus, he decided to just reuse the AC-130 "Spectre" in case of a next Bloons war, and Project Hummingbird was cancelled. *Shocked with his daughter's death and his project's rejection, Eldric decided to try to create a time-space machine that would let him go back in time to revert the incident as well as visiting other worlds, which is known as the D.E.V.A.S. *However, Erika was reborn as a Spirit Agent, a hummingbird, and she returned to her father's lab (just to see him again) and saw him desperately trying to build the D.E.V.A.S. but short of materials. Thus, she decided to ask the monkeys for help... Spirit Channeler In order to craft Hummingbird's Spirit Channeler, known as the Mystic Bird Cage (an Epic item), you need: *50 Gold Pieces (Gold Bloons' Usual drop) *1 Seraphic Essence *1 Crystal Shell It takes 80 seconds to reload her Spirit Channeler. Spirit Form Her Spirit Form of the AC-185 Hummingbird, and thus her attacks and speed is exactly the same as it (see AC-185's stats below). However, she's invincible in this form, as in most Spirit Forms, and this form only lasts 20 seconds. Special Mission *The Hummingbird is also the key character of Project D.E.V.A.S.' first Special Mission. However, the mission is not triggered normally, but to trigger it, you must: **First, buy the Hummingbird and place her at Monkey Lane. **Then, build the Mystic Bird Cage and trigger her Spirit Form. She'll remember everything and fly into the windmill there. This will trigger the mission, since the windmill is actually connected to a complex tunnel system that leads to Eldric's secret underground lab. *There, all of your ORGANIC towers or towers that can move (Monkey Aces, Monkey Tanks, etc.) will gather into one large group at the windmill's entrace (which means all immovable towers are discarded from this mission!). Now you must control them in a RTS style, which means you can click each of them or a group of towers and designate a place where they should go. *There'll be a staircase leading to the basement at the center of the room. Order all of your towers to go there, and you'll end up inside a complex tunnel system (maze). Here you must control your towers RTS-style around the maze until one of them reach Eldric's secret lab. If you manage to do so, you'll complete the mission. However, there'll be attacking bloons/blimps on the way! Just like usual, if a tower finds a bloon/blimp in its range, it'll attack that bloon/blimp, but now it'll be in a RTS-style instead of a TD-style. If all of your towers get destroyed OR if Erika (Hummingbird) gets killed (which is much more likely to happen), you fail the mission. *That's the basic concept of the Special Mission. The map of the tunnel may come later. AC-185 Hummingbird as an Upgrade *When you've completed the entirety of Project D.E.V.A.S., your rewards, aside from Portal L.Y.O.K.O., will also include the Hummingbird as a Tier 5 upgrade of the Spectre. *You can only upgrade the Spectre to the Hummingbird (plane) if: **The Spectre has 30,000 personal exp. **You have $45,000 (price on Medium) *The Hummingbird retains all of the attacks of the Spectre, but it flies 1.5x faster and also has 2 new attacks: *Its 2 mortars on its wings can shoot elemental bombs, which are shaped like color gems. They have futuristic autoloaders which allows them to shoot at a tremendous speed of 4 bombs per second with random colors (Red, Blue, Yellow, or Green). Red gems burn bloons, Blue gems freeze bloons, Yellow gems electrocute bloons, and Green gems push bloons backward a bit. All of these gems also deal 2 layers/HP damage and explodes in a radius as large as Bloon Buster. *The orange parts on the tips of its wings are actually state-of-the-art plasma blades specialized in cutting blimps that deal a whopping 120 HP damage to any blimp/bloon if the Hummingbird's wings manage to graze it. *The Hummingbird also has 80 HP instead of 40 because its made of a better steel, and it's reinforced with a special framework (the golden parts of the plane... yeah they're not just for decoration!) which is made of a special gold-topaz-garnet alloy that's specially built to hold the parts of the plane together in case of high-damage attacks. *If Haruka's currently operating your Spectre, her skills will still take effects even when the Spectre gets upgraded to the Hummingbird. However, the plane won't be redesigned in this case. Trivia *This is the first time I've ever drawn an organic creature digitally (the hummingbird), and it turns out to be one of the worst things I've ever drawn. :S *This is a reference to the song Humming Bird, a character song of Kotobuki Tsumugi from K-On. (Tsumugi is my favorite character in K-On, and also that demon Copyright must have messed up the Youtube version again!) *The tunnel part is a reference to Code Lyoko's Lab. (Code Lyoko was one of the cartoons that made my childhood) Meta07 (talk) 15:48, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Special thanks to ItsBloonTasty for helping me with the Spirit Channeler's recipe! Category:Special Agents Category:Spirit Agents Category:Towers Category:Special Missions Category:Items Category:Crafted Items Category:Epic Items Category:Approved Conceptions Category:Dealer's Offers Category:Conception Gallery